The Mystery of The Saturdays
by Fisk4President
Summary: When a boy crash lands at Saturday HQ, will the secrets he holds help the Saturday family? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Zak was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was a normal day. Nothing weird going on. His mom was cooking breakfast. His dad was in his office examining some new relic he found. Fisk was fighting Komodo over a tennis ball. Everything was perfectly normal. Then suddenly, there was the sound of a huge explosion from outside.

"What was that?" Zak asked. His mom looked at him.

"I don't know." She grabbed her fire sword. Then Doc ran in.

"Did you guys here that?" Drew nodded.

"Let's go check it out." The family ran out of the house and looked around to see where it came from. They walked around the house. Suddenly, they came upon a crashed fighter jet. They ran over to it. There was no one in the cockpit.

"Whoever was flying this jet must have ejected before it crashed," Drew said. Doc nodded. Then, they heard groaning. They turned around and followed the sound. There was a boy, about fourteen, with long brown hair. Doc and Drew quickly ran over to the boy. He looked up at them.

"Wh…where am I? What happened?" Drew knelt beside him.

"Don't worry; your safe now. That was a pretty bad crash you were in." The boy looked up at her. Then he tried to stand up. He started to fall over, but Drew caught him. "I think we should get you inside." Drew and Doc helped the injured boy inside of the house. They sat him down on the couch. "Is there anything we could get you?" Drew asked. The boy looked at her.

"No. I'm good." She sat down beside him and started to unzip his jacket.

"You're gonna melt if you keep this jacket on." He stopped her.

"I think I should leave it on." Drew gave him a weird look.

"You got banged up pretty bad in that crash. We should check for injuries."

"The coat stays on." Drew was about ready to pull her hair out.

"Why?" The boy looked at her.

"Because I said so." Drew put her hand to her head.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" The boy sunk into the couch.

"Why are you so obsessed with getting this coat off of me?" Drew started to unzip the boy's coat again. The boy grabbed her hand. Then he let go and let her unzip his coat. Drew looked. The grey T-shirt that was underneath was shredded with claw marks and covered with blood.

"How did you get all these gashes?" The boy put his head down.

"I don't want to talk about it." Drew stood up.

"We should probably get you to the med lab." The boy nodded. Then he stood up. He and Drew walked over to the med lab. The boy sat down on a chair. Drew looked at him. "I've been meaning to ask you what your name is." The boy looked at her.

"What's yours?" Drew smiled.

"Drew Saturday." The boy smiled.

"Drew Saturday. Now that's a nice name." Drew opened the closet and pulled out some gauze.

"Like I asked; what's your name?"

"Nico." Drew walked over with gauze and some hydrogen peroxide.

"Well, Nico, this is going to sting a little." She cut the front of his shirt open and started to clean his cuts. Nico looked at her.

"Drew?" Drew looked at him.

"Yeah, Nico?" Nico put his head down.

"I can't stay here."

"Why not?" He looked up.

"I can't tell you why. I just need to leave." Drew put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not in any condition to leave." Nico pushed her hand off of his shoulder. Then he stood up.

"I have to leave. Your entire family will be in danger if I stay." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"How are you putting my family in danger?" He looked away.

"There's this guy named Van Rook that…"

"Van Rook is after you?!" Nico turned around.

"You know Van Rook?" Drew stood up.

"Yeah. He's always trying to attack this family." Nico looked at her.

"Well then; I should probably just stay here."

"Exactly my point." Nico walked back over to Drew.

"You know, you look familiar. I feel like I've seen you before." Drew shrugged.

"I don't ever remember seeing you, Nico." He thought for a second, then pulled a picture out of his pocket. He looked at the photo, then looked at Drew.

"It's you. It has to be you." Drew looked at Nico.

"What has to be me?" Nico handed her a photo. She looked in awe at the photo of her as a kid with her mother, her father, and Doyle. She looked at Nico. "Where did you get this photo?"

"From my sister. She was found as a baby with nothing but this photo and a note. I can't believe you're the girl in the photo. Do you know what this means?"

"No. I don't." Nico smiled.

"It means I know your fourteen year old sister." Drew put her hand to her head and sat down.

"How is that possible? My parents died when I was ten. They would have had to have been like sixty-five when they had her."

"Sixty-seven." Drew looked up.

"What?"

"Sixty-seven. They both died at age sixty-seven. She was orphaned as a newborn, so your parents must have given birth at sixty-seven." Drew leaned back into the chair.

"So their dead?" Nico nodded.

"I'm sorry." Drew stood up.

"I never knew what happened to them. At least now I know that they were okay." Nico leaned up against the wall.

"So, do you want to meet your sister? I know she's dying to meet you." Drew nodded. "She looks just like you. Has that same fire inside. We've known each other since we were both five. That was when my mom adopted her. They live on an island in the Atlantic. It's a really nice place. Nice and cool. It snows every now and then, but it's nice and warm now. C'mon, I'll give you the coordinates. We can go now." Nico started to walk out the door, but Drew stopped him.

"What about Zak and Doc."

"Bring them with you. I'm sure Zak will want to meet his aunt." Drew put her hand on Nico's shoulder.

"What's her name?" Nico smiled.

"Christina."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Let me just say that this story does not in any way have anything to do with any of my other stories. This Nico has absolutely nothing to do with the other Nico. Now back to the story…..**

Zak fidgeted in his seat anxiously. He couldn't believe that he had a fourteen year old aunt. He looked over at the boy in the fighter pilot jacket and aviator sunglasses.

"This is so boring." Nico smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Wanna play blackjack?"

"Sure." And sure enough, Nico and Zak played blackjack for the next half hour until they reached the house. Doc landed the airship on the landing pad about a mile away from the house. Everyone steeped out, then Nico turned around.

"Well, this is my home. Now you have two options to get to my house; you can take a lovely stroll down the beautiful seashore path, or you can ride in the limousine." It was a unanimous vote for option number two. The limousine pulled up to a nice house surrounded by palm trees. As everyone was stepping out of the limo, a lady with dark brown hair stepped out of the house. Then she ran towards Nico and hugged him.

"Aw, baby, I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom! Jeez." He turned to the Saturdays. "Mom, I'd like you to meet the Saturday family." Drew stepped forward and shook Nico's mom's hand.

"I'm Drew. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lisa. My son told me a lot about you over the phone. So your Christina's sister."

"Yeah." Suddenly, there was a sound of a jetpack in the distance. Then, Doyle landed right in front of the Saturday family and pushed Drew out of the way.

"Hi. I'm Doyle. I'm Christina's sister." Drew looked at him.

"Doyle, what are you doing?" He looked at her.

"I came to see my sister." Nico looked at him.

"I'm guessing that this is the idiot you told me about earlier, Drew?" Drew nodded as Doyle's jaw dropped.

"Hey! I am NOT an idiot! And I am not taking any lip from The Red Baron and Drewzilla here." Nico laughed.

"Dude, your just as funny as your sister said you were. A little full of yourself, but cool." Lisa nodded.

"There's coffee and cake in the house if you want to join us." The group started to head inside when they heard a noise. Nico quickly turned around and put his hand to his ear. There was another noise, like the sound of someone running into a bush. Nico spun around.

"I know that sound." Then suddenly, a girl jumped out and tackled him. Then she stood up.

"What's the score now, 27-15?" Nico stood up and brushed the dirt off of his jacket.

"26. The third floor assault doesn't, doesn't count. And by the way, you just blew it in front of your family." The girl looked over at Doyle and Drew. She was wearing jeans, a camouflage shirt, and a camouflage hat.

"Uh, uh, uh, well, um, well, um, well…………. Gee, this is awkward." Drew walked over to Christina, then they hugged. Doyle walked over.

"Well, I'm not much of a hugging person." Christina turned and started to hug him. "Okay. Your family. I guess your okay." Christina looked at the two of them.

"You guys look just like my parents in that photo. I mean, our parents." Drew smiled.

"You know, I kinda find it weird for my parents to give birth when they're that old." Christina smiled.

"Well, there's a scientific explanation to that; you see, when you were separated from your parents in the Himalayas, the craziest thing happened; they froze. Kinda like cryogenics. It's crazy, really. They eventually thawed out, and well, here I am." Drew thought about what Christina just said.

"Then, how would they be dead?" Nico raised his hand up.

"I, eh, may have lied about that last part. The truth is that they actually live on this island."


	3. Chapter 3

Drew froze at the words Nico just said.

"What?" Nico shrugged.

"Okay, here's the deal; Christina isn't my adopted sister, she's my girlfriend. Your parents are alive, although they're only like fifteen years older than you. I didn't know how to explain that to you, so I kinda fudged the details a little." Doyle looked at Nico angrily.

"A little? You told us they were dead! I should just kick your…"

"Doyle! Shut up! He does have a point." Doyle looked at his sister.

"How does he have a point?" Drew thought about it for a second.

"Think about it; how would you have reacted if he had told us that they were alive, and that they had frozen in the Himalayas, and that now they're only like fifteen years older than us. That's a lot more that we'd have to accept than what he told us." She looked at Nico. "Frankly, I'm glad that there's a nice boy dating my little sister." Doyle started to go nuts.

"A nice kid?! Drew! He told us our parents were dead! He's a liar! He's scum!"

"Were you any different when you worked for Van Rook?" Doyle looked down. "I didn't think so." She walked over to Nico. "You're a good kid, Nico. I think you did the right thing." Nico nodded. "Don't listen to Doyle. He's an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Drew looked over at Doyle.

"You said you were Christina's sister." Doyle's eyes bugged out.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did. You flew in here, landed, and said, and I quote, 'Hi. I'm Doyle. I'm Christina's sister." Christina started laughing.

"I did not! Your all idiots!" Nico looked at Drew.

"Your little sister is throwing a tantrum." Doyle pointed at Nico.

"Shut up or I will kick your mother…"

"Doyle! Stop swearing! Your gonna get us kicked off the island!"

"Yeah. Stop throwing a tantrum, little girl." Suddenly, Doyle ran over to Nico and tried to hit him. Nico dodged him. "You even hit like a girl. Here's a man does it." Nico spun, kicked Doyle in the chest, then punched him in the face. Doyle fell over. Then Lisa came over and kicked him in the head.

"That's for trying to hit my baby." Christina walked over and kissed Nico.

"I think we should leave. My other sister seems to be a loser. You wanna come with us Drew." Drew nodded.

"Anything's better than watching my sister twitching on the ground."

"Shut up!" Doyle moaned. The trio walked into the house, followed by the rest of them, with Doyle limping his way into the house. The inside of the house was quite nice. The group sat down for coffee. Then Drew noticed something; Nico and Christina were noticeably absent from the group.

"Hey, where's Nico and Christina?" Lisa shrugged.

"Probably downstairs. They don't like hanging out up here much." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's too hot for there tastes." Doyle looked at her.

"Too hot? It's like 66 degrees in here."

"Yeah, well they prefer 56. Downstairs is fairly cooler than up here." Drew stood up.

"I wanna talk to them. Can you tell me where they are?" Lisa pointed at a door.

"Through that door and down the stairs." Drew walked over to the door and walked down the stairs.

"I should've worn a jacket," she said to herself. She looked over at Christina and Nico, who were playing blackjack. "Hey guys." Nico looked back.

"Hey Drew. What's up? You wanna play blackjack?"

"Maybe later. I was wondering when I could see my parents." Nico took off his aviator sunglasses.

"You could see them now if you want. There's a shortcut to there house through that door. Go get Doyle." Drew ran up and dragged Doyle downstairs.

"Jeez! It's freezing down here!"

"Shut up Doyle! Do you want to see our parents or not?" Doyle nodded. The group walked through the small, poorly lighted hallway that led to the house. They climbed up the stairs and reached a door. Drew rang the doorbell. There was silence. Then a man opened the door.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Drew looked at him.

"Dad?" The man's eyes grew wide.

"Drew?" There was silence. Then the two hugged each other. "Drew! I thought you were dead! After the storm I.."

"Dad. I'm fine. So is Doyle." The man looked over at Doyle.

"Doyle?"

"Hi dad." Then, a woman walked in.

"Honey who is…." Drew and Doyle looked at the woman.

"Mom?" they asked in unison. The woman just stood there in shock.

"You, your supposed to be, you are…" They ran over and hugged their mom. Nico watched from the hall with Christina.

"You know Christina, I always do like a happy ending."

"Nico, it's not over yet." Nico looked at her. Then she kissed him on the lips.

"Wow. Now that's what I call a happy ending."

**Wait! It's not over yet. Stay tuned for another explosive chapter of "The Mystery of the Saturdays!!!!!" Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Drew slept peacefully in her bed. It was the first time that she had actually slept good in a long time. The night was calm, and everything was still. Then suddenly, Drew heard a noise. She walked over to Nico's room and knocked on the door. Nico opened it and looked at Drew.

"Hey Drew. What's up?" Drew looked at Nico's chest. There were claw marks and blood all over his shirt.

"Nico, your bleeding."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you okay?" Nico nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's late. You should go back to sleep."

"I probably should. Well, good night."

"Good night, Drew." Drew went back to bed, too tired to suspect anything. Nico closed the door and looked over at Christina fast asleep on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed. He sat down at his desk and started to gauze-up his cuts. "I can't keep doing this. I love her, but it's getting hard to deal with this." Nico heard yawning. He turned to see Christina waking up. She looked over at Nico. The she stood up.

"Did I do that to you?" Nico nodded. Christina looked down. "I should probably leave." She turned to walk out, but Nico stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here." She looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Nico, I can't stay here anymore. I can't have me hurting you." Nico put his hand on her shoulder.

"Christina, you're going to stay here. I know this whole power is new to you. Your parents trust me enough to take care of you."

"My parents don't trust me. That's why they pushed me on you."

"Christina, we both know that's not true. Your parents love you. They just don't know what to do. They wouldn't put their daughter's safety in the hands of someone they didn't trust." Christina looked up at Nico, then hugged him. "Ow! Christina! The cuts!" Christina quickly let go. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Christina looked down.

"I can't even touch you without hurting you." Nico looked at her.

"That ain't true." Drew looked at him.

"Your right." She kissed him on the lips. "I don't think that hurt you." Nico grinned.

"Not for a moment." He sat down in front of his desk. "You should go get some sleep. It's late."

"I was just sleeping. You need sleep."

"True, true. But you need sleep, too." Christina crawled into the bottom bunk, and Nico climbed into the top. "Christina?"

"Yeah Nico?"

"What time is it anyway?" Christina looked at the clock.

"It's 2:36am. Why?"

"Just was wondering. It's really is late. I'm probably not gonna wake up until three tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, good night Christina."

"Good night Nico." Silence fell over the island. There was no noise except for the tranquil sounds of the ocean. It was a peaceful night.

Christina woke up around 2:30pm. She looked up at Nico, who was still fast asleep. She opened the window and looked outside at the beach and the endless water. Then she heard yawning. Nico climbed down to the floor.

"What are you looking at?"

"The ocean." Nico looked out the window.

"It is pretty. But not as pretty as you." Christina smiled.

"It looks like a picture, doesn't it?"

"That gives me an idea." He ran over to his desk and pulled out a professional digital camera. He ran over and took a photo from the window. "That's a good photo for next year's calendar." Christina looked back out at the ocean as Nico took another photo, this one of her. "That's another good shot for the calendar." Christina looked at him.

"Have you ever noticed how blue your eyes are?" Nico shrugged.

"They're not as blue as yours." Nico put his camera back in the drawer in his desk. Then he looked at Christina. "Hey, we should probably go get something to eat." He looked at the clock. "Yikes! Almost three! I can't tell whether we should have lunch or dinner." Christina shrugged.

"I don't know. What should we have?" Nico shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"Well I know there's those microwavable personal pizzas in the freezer downstairs."

"That'll work." A few minutes later, the two came back up with their pepperoni personal pizzas. Nico sat at his desk, well Christina preferred to eat it standing up. After they were done, they started to chat.

"So, Christina, what do we do now." Christina shrugged.

"I don't know. My entire family is out with your mom on some fancy trip until tomorrow, so we have the entire island to ourselves."

"Well, we'll have dinner at around 6:00."

"You know how to cook?" Nico nodded.

"What do you want? I can make pasta or chicken parmesan, or anything."

"I want steak. Well done.

"That makes my job a whole lot easier. I'm glad you're not one of those girly girls that only eat salad and are afraid of anything that used to moo." Christina laughed.

"Yeah. I hate those girls. They're so focused on being petite little woman who have a paper fan in their hand and drink fruity drinks while waiting for their strong husband to save them from the puddle on the side of the road."

"Well, you're definitely not that kind of girl. I wouldn't like you if you were." The rest of the night was good. The steaks were cooked well, there was a special on machine guns on TV, and before you knew it, it was 10:00.

"Gee, it's already 10:00. What should we do now?" Nico shrugged.

"Beats me." Then suddenly, Christina fell over. Nico looked at her and jumped back. "Well, I know what I'm gonna do." He watched as she transformed into a wolf. "Christina, I'm just gonna let you kill me this time. Maybe that'll work." The girl turned wolf charged towards Nico, then stopped and looked down. Nico looked at her. "I was actually expecting blood and claw marks and stuff like last night. This is actually an improvement." Then suddenly, the two heard a noise. Nico pulled out a gun as Christina stood growling.

"Hey, guys, put away the weapons. It's just me." Nico put the gun in his pocket.

"Oh, hey Zak. What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You're keeping an eye on us? Why?"

"My mom said she saw you last night with claw marks and blood all over the front off your shirt. I can see why." Christina let out a low whine.

"Hey, dude, we're fine."

"No your not." He pulled out the claw and pointed it at Christina. His eyes started glowing just as hers did. Then she jumped on Nico. The two fell back. Zak let out a laugh. "This is fun. I could do this all night." Nico looked up at him.

"I don't think so." He pushed Christina off of him, grabbed a sword that under the couch, and pointed it at Zak.

"That's it? A sword? I have my mom's Tibetan Fire Sword. You're gonna lose." Nico grinned.

"Oh, am I?" Suddenly, the sword blew out a huge blast of ice. Zak quickly dodged it.

"What was that?"

"An Antarctic Kur Sword." Zak's eyes bugged out.

"Dude, I'm Kur." Nico lowered the sword.

"Well, that explains why your acting so bad. I guess this is your sword." He handed it over to Zak. Zak looked at the sword, then looked at Nico.

"Why are you giving me a sword that I might kill you with?" Nico grinned.

"Because no matter what anyone says, you're not a bad person. You're Zak Saturday first, and Kur second. I know you'll do the right thing. C'mon, Christina." The two walked away into the dark.

"Who are you?" Nico looked back.

"I'm Nico, the Kur protector."

THE END.


End file.
